


Правая рука и его верный король

by K_Project_team, Maru_Kusanagi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Threats of Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: Кусанаги Изумо не тот, с кем считаются.Будь Изумо умнее, то вмазал бы Королю по морде, чтобы спустить пар, но унаследованный в восемнадцать лет бар хоть и заставил его выполнять функцию взрослого человека, однако, к сожалению, не научил принимать мудрые решения, особенно если дело касалось его давнего друга.





	Правая рука и его верный король

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the second in command and his loyal king](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605036) by [necklace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/necklace). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Permission received.

Кусанаги Изумо был сильно не в духе. Его день конкретно не задался: сперва за четверть часа он разбил три бокала, потом из-за новой игры Анны, этого милого ангелочка, три клансмена едва сотрясение мозга не получили, и вдобавок к этому на окне за диваном он обнаружил аж три здоровенные паутины, как будто в баре сто лет никто уборку не делал! Но вишенкой на этом тухлом торте (и Кусанаги от души надеялся, что это действительно последняя плохая новость за день) стал Суо Микото собственной персоной. Его Красное величество ввалился в бар с рассечённым лбом после очередной стычки с Синими.  
Если бы Изумо не был собой, то наверняка бы вмазал своему бестолковому Королю так, чтобы тот провалялся в отключке пару дней. А может, он был бы способен тихо-мирно делать дальше свою работу, не беспокоясь по каждому поводу. Или, может, умел бы спать больше пяти часов за ночь. А если бы ему вообще повезло, то он изначально не затусил бы с этим лучшим другом тире засранцем.  
Вот только Кусанаги мог быть лишь самим собой, поэтому от души шарахнул ладонью по барной стойке, привлекая всеобщее внимание. В баре повисла неуютная тишина. К несчастью для Изумо, в его руке на тот момент находился только что отполированный бокал, и как только все замолкли и повернулись к нему, он почувствовал, как под ладонью по дорогущему дереву растекается горячая лужица, а в кожу впиваются острые осколки. От боли и гнева адреналин в его крови зашкалил, но подумалось ему почему-то только о том, что из-за встряски и без того нерасчёсанные волосы окончательно распушились и теперь мешали буравить взглядом сидящих в зале соклановцев. «Святой боже, – подумал Кусанаги, – я превращаюсь в собственную мать». Эта мысль нагнала на него даже больше жути, чем то, что идеально отполированная барная стойка под его рукой могла поцарапаться к чертям.  
– Значит так, слушайте сюда, утырки малолетние, – с угрожающим рычанием начал он, положив вторую ладонь на стойку. Сидевший на диване рядом с Анной Тоцука как-то странно дёрнулся, и Кусанаги расценил это как праведный испуг. – Вы меня сегодня все задолбали. Задолбали разбитые бокалы, задолбали ваши травмоопасные игры, задолбало менять окна из-за того, что кое-кто, – тут Изумо уставился на Яту, – решил, что бар – отличное место для скейтборда. И как же задолбало, что один коронованный тупица отказывается меня слушаться!  
Кусанаги повысил голос и перевёл взгляд на Микото, который угрюмо смотрел на него.  
– До тебя ещё не дошло, что из-за твоей глупости люди страдают, кретин ты эдакий? Хоть бы раз меня послушал! Что ты умудрился расхреначить сегодня? – Кусанаги ткнул в сторону Микото красным от крови пальцем. Будь Изумо умнее, то вмазал бы Королю по морде, чтобы спустить пар, но унаследованный в восемнадцать лет бар хоть и заставил его выполнять функцию взрослого человека, однако, к сожалению, не научил принимать мудрые решения, особенно если дело касалось его давнего друга. Ему было плевать, что голос его звучит резче и громче, чем требовала ситуация. Повреждённая ладонь жарко пульсировала, в поцарапанную полировку впитывалась его кровь, а сфокусироваться он мог только на бурых пятнах на футболке Микото и торчащих коротких волосах за его правым ухом. Кажется, его сейчас начнёт трясти от бешенства.  
– А ну-ка сдриснули нахрен отсюда, чтоб глаза мои вас не видели, – рявкнул он, всем своим видом обещая жуткую расправу над каждым, кто осмелится его ослушаться. К счастью, дважды повторять не пришлось: бар опустел за пятнадцать секунд. Король и его правая рука остались наедине с оседающей в искусственном свете пылью.  
– У тебя кровь идёт, – мрачно заметил Микото через какое-то время.  
– Да неужели, – оскалился Изумо, до этого тупо пялившийся в пространство. Ярость в нём постепенно утихала, он отступил от стойки и потащился на кухню – к мойке. Он слышал, что Микото последовал за ним, но знал, что тот не дурак подходить слишком близко: от разозлённого Кусанаги могло и в ухо прилететь. Поэтому Микото предусмотрительно остановился поодаль, пока Изумо включал воду. Повернуть вентили так, чтобы вода была идеальной температуры, было всегда непростой задачей, но если немного поворчать, то настроить напор получалось быстрее. Три поворота вперёд, один назад, подтолкнуть кран локтем – вот на чём Кусанаги сосредоточил своё внимание. Он справился довольно легко, несмотря на то, что крутить вентили одной рукой было немного труднее. Вода стала приятно-тёплой, и он подставил под струю израненную ладонь. В раковину тут же звонко упали крупные осколки. Сморщив нос, Изумо вытащил из порезов стёклышки поменьше. Раковину заполнили брызги рубинового цвета, постепенно становившиеся розовыми.  
– Кусанаги.  
– Нет.  
Он не хотел ничего слышать. Не сейчас.  
– Хоть раз меня послушай. Король я или кто.  
– В первую очередь ты мой лучший друг, – напомнил Изумо, не оборачиваясь. – Который каким-то образом заделался Королём. Чего тебе от меня надо?  
Микото помолчал.  
– Чтобы ты перестал так истерить.  
– А что-то более реалистичное? – Изумо скривился, вытаскивая особенно крепко засевший кусочек стекла. Кажется, это был последний, хотя вполне возможно, что под кожей остались ещё какие-то крошки. Только у него не было абсолютно никакого настроения их сейчас выискивать, потому что его и так трясло. Адреналин исчез, на его место пришла тупая пульсирующая боль. Надо было перевязать руку. Или сперва прибраться в баре, а потом заниматься врачеванием? Нет, сначала перевязать, а потом заниматься уборкой: на стойке осталось много осколков, которые запросто могут попасть в открытые раны. На стойке, за которой он работал изо дня в день, поддерживая иллюзию нормальности ради оберегаемой им новой семьи взамен той, от которой остались одни ошмётки да этот бар. Бар с разлетевшимися по нему осколками тонкого стекла, бар, где он заботился об Анне и остальных – так, как не мог позаботиться о себе, когда был младше.  
Вот же жопа. Если бы Изумо так не взбесился, этого бы не произошло. Иногда он забывал, что Микото младше него, а большинство хомровцев и того зеленее. Что все они – всего лишь детишки, способные спалить дотла небоскрёб. Он не должен был так злиться, тем более при Анне: уж она-то точно не заслужила такого. Надо будет серьёзно поговорить с ней, чтобы научить, как избегать разозлённых мужчин, особенно таких, которые могут её напугать. Она не должна страдать от того, что Изумо время от времени психует.  
Кажется, он надолго задумался, потому что услышал, как в комнату зашёл Микото. Кусанаги даже не заметил, что тот выходил. В руках Король держал марлю, бинт и не меньше трёх разных антисептиков. Изумо удивлённо вскинул бровь и встретился с Микото взглядом.  
– Я не знал, какой лучше, – услышал он ответ на свой немой вопрос. Король сгрузил добычу на стол рядом с раковиной. По-прежнему не произнося ни слова, Изумо тяжело опустился на стул и покорился судьбе. Ничуть не колеблясь, Микото принялся обрабатывать порезы на руке Изумо всеми тремя антисептиками по очереди. Без сигареты в зубах и с растрепавшейся, прилипшей ко лбу чёлкой он снова выглядел семнадцатилетним пацаном, ещё и кончик языка от усердия высунул. Когда с дезинфекцией было покончено, настала очередь марли. Сделав из неё тампоны, он уложил их на раны и тщательно замотал бинтом. Правда, бинт не закрывал порезанные пальцы Изумо, но у Микото было решение и для этой проблемы. Он торжественно извлёк из заднего кармана упаковку пластырей с Тоторо, которую Тоцука подарил Анне.  
– Ты серьёзно, что ли? – фыркнул Изумо.  
– Нормальные пластыри у нас слишком быстро заканчиваются. Хочешь, поцелую, чтоб быстрее зажило? – с убийственно серьёзной миной спросил Король, глядя Изумо в глаза.  
– Не боишься бешенством заразиться? – ляпнул Изумо, но видя, что юмор не прошёл, моргнул, убавил язвительности в голосе и вздохнул. – Целуй, только сначала налепи эту фигню.  
«Эта фигня» отняла у них намного больше времени, чем они предполагали. Тонкие полоски не желали отлепляться от основы, пришлось хорошенько повозиться, чтобы наклеить их, как надо. Пальцы Микото были недостаточно ловкими для такой операции, а у Изумо они ещё дрожали из-за боли. Пришлось как-то кооперироваться, чтобы справиться с этой нелёгкой задачей. Спустя пять минут (или даже больше) пальцы на левой руке Изумо были облеплены семью яркими пластырями с Тоторо. Микото пакостно улыбался, крайне довольный собой.  
– О, нет, ты так просто не отделаешься, – пригрозил ему Изумо, тыча пальцем здоровой руки в его рассечённый лоб. – Так что смывай кровь со своей башки – и получишь свою порцию этой анимешной хрени.  
Самодовольство исчезло с лица Микото, он поморщился, но, что самое удивительное, не стал возражать. Может, Изумо стоит почаще орать на него – вдруг тот начнёт слушаться? Правда, пока он добился только того, что могущественный Красный король склонил голову над раковиной, смывая дорожки крови с лица. За это время Кусанаги почти успокоился и сумел сам открыть пластырь. Когда Микото закончил, Изумо широко улыбнулся, пытаясь прогнать напряжение и чувство вины из-за своей вспышки, но Король на это явно не купился. Однако, насухо вытерев лицо футболкой, он наклонился перед сидящим Изумо, подставляя ему свой в общем-то не сильно пораненный лоб.  
– Жить будешь, – ухмыльнулся Кусанаги, проверяя, надёжно ли прилепился маленький Тоторо. Микото так и стоял, наклонившись и на всякий случай опираясь обеими руками на бёдра Изумо.  
– А ты-то в норме? – спросил Микото. Изумо задумчиво приложил перебинтованный палец к его губам, затыкая его и заодно как бы напомнив об обещании поцеловать израненные пальцы.  
– Я всегда в норме, – соврал он. Микото не стал спорить, только мягко поцеловал прижатый к губе шершавый пластырь. Что уж там, Кусанаги всегда любил Суо Микото – ну, кроме тех случаев, когда тот доводил его до нервного срыва, как только что.  
Они долго просидели в тишине. Когда Микото закончил целовать всех семерых Тоторо на пальцах Изумо, то перебрался на перебинтованную ладонь, прикасаясь к ней с такой нежностью, на которую, как казалось Кусанаги, вообще не был способен. Затем поцелуи добрались до предплечья, а оттуда, через чувствительный внутренний сгиб локтя, на плечо и шею. У Изумо перехватило дыхание, когда губы Микото обхватили его адамово яблоко и скользнули выше, обводя острые скулы. Микото задержался на несколько секунд, оставляя засос на его шее, пока Изумо не начал дрожать от возбуждения.  
– Прекращай мне врать, – очень тихо сказал Король, своей щекой прижимаясь к его щеке.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно, – шёпотом ответил Изумо, зарываясь пальцами правой руки в огненные волосы. Микото послушно стоял, прижавшись к нему и щекоча ровным дыханием растрёпанные волосы на виске Кусанаги.  
– Поцелуй меня? – попросил Изумо и несильно потянул спутавшиеся пряди – чтобы убедиться, что Король не уснул в такой позе (а он запросто мог). Микото зашевелился, отстранился и коснулся его лба своим. Такая близость между ними была слишком редкой, а потому ценилась на вес золота. Изумо позволил ей случиться, позволил Микото поднять его очки на макушку, позволил его губам приблизиться к собственным – медленно, неспешно, мягко. Изумо обожал этим заниматься. Возможно, потому что привык делать это ещё в старшей школе: они целовались, прячась по пустым коридорам и кабинетам, пропускали уроки ради того, чтобы оказаться в раздевалке, пока там никого нет. Наверное, он в самом деле любил эту мягкую сторону Микото.  
Те беззаботные дни остались в прошлом, но о них было приятно вспоминать. Изумо так и не убрал руку с головы Микото, ни один из них не изменил положения и не торопил события – это было бы неправильно. Он наконец-то по-настоящему смог отпустить ситуацию и расслабиться.  
Через пару минут (или часов? А может, дней?) Изумо выпрямился (впрочем, не помешав Микото поцеловать его напоследок) и снова соприкоснулся с ним лбами. Очков на его голове больше не было, а чёртова рука тряслась как проклятая, но это всё было где-то за пределами зоны комфорта, которую они с Микото только что создали, и сейчас для Кусанаги имел значение лишь Король, в тишине рисующий большими пальцами круги у него на бёдрах.  
– Мне надо извиниться перед ними, – вздохнул Изумо.  
– Ага, – согласился Микото.  
– И в баре прибраться надо, пока разводы не засохли.  
– Ага.  
– И надо открыться, повесил табличку "закрыто".  
– Ага.  
– Что ты ел вчера на ужин?  
– Ага.  
– Суо Микото.  
– Чего? Ай, больно! – пожаловался Король, прижимая ладонь к виску, по которому только что щёлкнул Кусанаги.  
– Месть за то, что ты меня игнорируешь, – удовлетворённо сказал Изумо, отстраняя Микото от себя, чтобы встать со стула.  
– Не льсти себе, Кусанаги, – равнодушно заметил Микото, наклоняясь за упавшими на пол очками и спокойно водружая их на нос Изумо, хотя тот только что поднимал на него руку.  
– Ну что ж, Красный король, поглядим, насколько ты хорош в оттирании крови с полированного дерева, – поддразнил его Изумо и здоровой рукой подтолкнул его в сторону прохода за стойку, пока тот не успел смыться.  
– Ага, ага, – ворчливо отозвался Микото, нисколько не сопротивляясь направляющей его руке.  
Однажды Кусанаги Изумо потеряет своего Красного короля. И когда-нибудь потом он сумеет подумать об этом дне как о чём-то приятном, о чём-то, формирующем характер или как-то так. А сейчас он всучил Микото ведро и очиститель. И пока этот день не настанет, Изумо будет хранить эти воспоминания на замке. Уж в этом он клянётся.


End file.
